Fingers
by xKusOikiwi
Summary: Detallar el anillo de su compañera de banco pasó a un plano lejano en cuestión de segundos. / OiIwa [GenderBend]


**A veces me gusta imaginarme situaciones random.** A **veces las escribo.**

Y **otras pocas veces quedan bien.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **FINGERS**

Generalmente, Hajiko lograba mantener su concentración en la clase de Lenguaje.

No era mala alumna. De hecho, sacando las dificultades que le producía Matemáticas y Física, tenía un buen desempeño académico.

Ahora estaba ahí, con el agradable profesor Kogane dando explicaciones básicas de algún curso de Lingüística General y explayándose sobre la maravillosa diferencia entre Lengua y Lenguaje… pero no le prestaba atención.

Así es. Hajiko, la que se convertía en alumna perfecta y silenciosa cuando esa hora llegaba, ahora traía la mente en cualquier lado.

La mente y la mirada, valga la aclaración.

El día anterior le había obsequiado un bonito anillo a su mejor amiga. Sabía lo mucho que le gustaban las estrellas a Oikawa, así que se las ingenió para conseguirle un bonito regalo que amerite a tan bizarra atracción.

Por supuesto que a ella le había gustado. Touko se puso aquel anillo al instante y apareció en el colegio aún usándolo y mostrándole a todo el mundo lo bello que era, en su típica tarea de alardear.

Quizás fue éste el motor que decantó en su nuevo y extraño foco de atención.

Detallar el anillo de su compañera de banco pasó a un plano lejano en cuestión de segundos, cuando había cruzado sus brazos sobre la madera y los usó de soporte para su cabeza, teniendo un mejor ángulo con el que seguir observando más allá de la pieza metálica no se volviese tedioso.

Porque ahora miraba un poco más arriba; se había quedado prendada durante tres horas mirando a sus dedos.

La forma de ellos, el color, la textura. Touko traía el meñique vendado porque hacía poco se lo había lastimado colocando la pelota. Pero ni esto perturbaba de alguna manera lo bello que se veían.

Eran realmente delgados, delicados. Tenía puesto el anillo galáctico que le había obsequiado en la izquierda y traía uno con algunos diamantes en la derecha, ambos justo en el anular.

Percibía en el aire el olor a la crema de durazno que solía usar para hidratarlos, mezclado con el aroma a vainilla del alcohol en gel que se colocaba religiosamente tras volver de la recreación.

Sus uñas tenían la medida perfecta y las había limado como un óvalo sin error alguno. No eran muy cortas como para hacer sus dedos pequeños, ni muy largas como para verse grotesco o incomodar al momento de colocar. Las traía pintadas de un celeste claro perlado, casi tan claro como el cielo ese día, y percibía que se había arreglado las cutículas hace poco porque las traía cortadas y lucían prolijas.

Entre la distracción, Iwaizumi había contado las veces que su mejor amiga intentaba moverlos. Cada ocho minutos los movía a destiempo, bajando uno tras otro para hacerlos sonar sobre la madera.

Cada diez minutos los hacía perderse entre la superficie de su cabello, peinado su flequillo cada vez que parecía incomodarle.

Cada un tiempo que varió, se rascaba el dorso de la mano contraria, haciendo tintinear la pulsera verde agua con sus siglas, similar a la propia en un intento de amuleto de amistad; y también tintineaban las otras cuatro pulseras que traía, todas en total armonía con los anillos que portaba.

Cuando pensó en que no tenía nada más para analizar, comenzaron a aparecer en su mente diferentes momentos donde aquellas piezas de arte resultaban realmente útiles.

Como el jueves pasado, cuando aquella mano se había herido tras haber levantado la pelota tantas veces y con tanta precisión como acostumbraba, pero abusando. Además, se la había pasado rematando con fuerza y haciendo tantos saques como su cuerpo soportó incluso con el dolor que ya poseía.

Como el viernes pasado, cuando ambas prepararon el almuerzo y Touko rebanaba las verduras con una agilidad digna de admirar para su edad.

Como el sábado en la noche, tras acabar la película, cuando entre besos y caricias indebidas Touko logró arrastrarlos por la cara interna de su pierna, armándose espacio para…

-Iwa-chan, estás sonrojada.- La voz de la castaña resonó, sacándole de su estado de análisis. La clase había terminado y gran parte de los alumnos se habían ido por el receso. -¿Te encuentras bien?-

Aquellas manos tan observadas chocaron contra la tibia frente de la implicada, sintiéndola helada en comparación a su enrojecido rostro. Y ni hablar de su cuerpo, que se había puesto acorde a sus mejillas gracias a aquel último recuerdo.

Iwaizumi se levantó de golpe, tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire antes de responder.

-No es nada, necesito salir un poco. ¿Vamos al patio?- ni esperó respuesta.

Prácticamente corrió hacia afuera del salón, siendo seguida de cerca por su compañera, amiga, amante.

Y mientras iban a paso lento al exterior, se aseguró de cruzar sus simples y mortales dedos con los de la contraria, en un modo más silencioso de apreciarlos de cerca.

* * *

 **Personalmente adoro imaginarme** **a estos idiotas en su universo normal o en el AU de genderbend (como es el caso presente) y me da un poquito de felicidad compartir y aportar mi granito de arena al fandom. Espero que no haya quedado muy raro y que les haya gustado. owo9**

 **Besitos con Glitter**


End file.
